


Drowning in You

by SnowyCrocus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Sexual Content, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyCrocus/pseuds/SnowyCrocus
Summary: Agnarr and Iduna's discussion after the story of the Enchanted Forest turns heated.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Drowning in You

She hears the hiss of the match coming to life; a single, steady flame flickering and bringing light to the darkness of the bedroom around them.

“Are you sure the girls aren’t too young for that story, Agnarr? After all, Anna’s only five…”

It’s barely enough to see by, but it’ll do. Images from that fateful day dance at the back of her eyelids.

Iduna struggles to undo the buttons on her dress, fingers trembling. The memories of that day have unnerved her – memories she buried so deep, only to suddenly be unearthed once more.

Agnarr’s warm, broad hands pull her unsteady ones away and he deftly unfastens each button. His fingers slowly graze the length of her chest.

“It’s not a story,” he says. He finishes the last button, her dress falling to pool in waves on the floor. She steps out from it. “But if we’re talking of spooking them – _but not too far, or you’ll be_ drowned?” He raises a single eyebrow, a questioning smirk on his face. “That seems a bit…intense for a young child, no?”

Iduna glances down, a blush rising to her cheeks. “That’s what they say…” Agnarr has kicked her dress aside, but his strong hands remain where the last button was over her breasts. She can feel the heat from his hands but it also bubbles up inside of her.

“Well,” he says, his voice low and husky, sweet puffs of air against her neck, “perhaps it is _I_ that have gone too far, because I’m drowning in these.” He raises his hands to cup her face in both hands, his hazel eyes gazing into her blue ones.

Their lips meet hungrily. He tastes like cognac and cigars, sweet and smoky. Their noses brush and tongues touch and she feels the spark rise from her belly and spread – smoldering and hot like the flickering candle in the window.

 _It’s been_ **so** _long._

There’s never any time for just the two of them. Rarely are they Iduna and Agnarr; there is only ever time for the King and the Queen, for Mama and for Papa.

The stresses of the day melt and drip away like hot wax sliding off the candle with each press of their lips and touch of their skin.

_You think you know me._

Hands slip under her thin silk chemise. She feels his hardness press up against her thigh.

_But you don’t._

Teeth graze against her lip and dance down her collarbone. The fire within her _burns._

The secrets she keeps inside make her feel strong; powerful. She bites back, tasting that spot _just_ below his ear and grabbing him through the light fabric so that his hips buck against her with a throaty gasp.

 _“Are you drowning now?”_ She whispers into his ear. His adam’s apple bobs and his eyes are unfocused.

Standing naked, the cold air hits them down below, the small candle flame only teasing its warmth. They both feel their own pricks of heat sparking and climbing, touching and tasting and _ohhh, it’s been_ so _long! And –_

“Mama! Papa!” Elsa’s scream breaks them out of the spell.

The candle flame has died. The heat of their desire is whisked away with it. Iduna feels a chill, goosebumps dancing up her naked thighs.

Throwing on robes, they sprint through the hallway, breath coming in harsh pants still recovering from their longing.

As Agnarr throws open the great hall doors, Iduna hears a gentle melody echo in the back of her mind, calling to her – a distant melody, perhaps – or a tenuous warning.

_But not too far, or you’ll be drowned…._


End file.
